1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator that uses permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic actuators that use permanent magnets have been widely employed (see JP2002-90705A, and JP2004-264819A, for example).
With an electromagnetic actuator that uses permanent magnets, electromagnetic force is generated using the N and S poles of the magnets, but the problem arises that, when constructing the electromagnetic actuator, various limitations exist in connection with the placement of the magnetic poles of the magnets (i.e., due to the existence of the N and S poles). However, in the conventional art, it has been acknowledged that there is no room for design modification to alleviate the structural limitations in connection with the placement of the magnetic poles.